Cove of the Forgotten
by Tristiahna
Summary: Mermaids were just legends, so they believed. However, after nearly drowning in the cove, Tucker bares witness to the creatures that only legends speak of. Confused, he returns to face the boy who had saved him. Going off of blind faith, Danny puts all his trust in the human and allows himself to become close to the boy. But can a human keep a secret? Mermaid AU
1. Prologue

"The legend goes that years ago marked the dawn of a new age, which began with a massacre. During the gold rush era, the city of Amity became a prime stop for travelers, miners, and was a desired residential spot amongst men of power. Many wealthy families moved to the area and benefited from its gold mines and it's overabundance of travelers. During this time, slaves were very popular amongst the wealthy, and it was uncommon to not own at least one. During this time, the amount of slaves you owned symbolized your wealth and power. However, slaves and gold were not the only things that people yearned for. Amongst the most desired possessions was not money, nor people, but something else entirely. The land was rich, and not just with gold, but creatures from the otherworld also dwelled nearby. Mermaids were discovered in a nearby cove, after a group of miners stopped there for a drink. Memorized by their sheer beauty, they abandoned their work in the mine and sought after the mermaids instead. After news broke out throughout the town, many men went to seek out these mermaids, setting traps, and attempting to lure the mermaids to them. The curious creatures, not knowing what a threat these men were, fell straight in to their grasps. Mermaids became the main attraction of Amity and were bought and sold at outlandish prices. Men often times kept the feminine mermaids as trophies, symbolizing their wealth, while others trained masculine mermaids to put on shows to draw in travelers and further grow their wealthy community. However, when the majesties of the sea learned what was happening to their people, they did not take kindly to the news. It was believed that that these particular mermaids were able to shape-shift and walked amongst men quietly and seemingly invisible, earning themselves the title of "Phantoms". They conspired against the white men along with the slaves in attempt to 'free the captives'. During a festival, one evening, the slaves released all the mermaids they were caring for, for their masters, in to the ocean. The festival offered enough of a distraction that they did not initially notice, but quickly became aware of the situation. Furious, and desperate, the men of the city attempted to recapture and even hunt the lost mermaids. This acted as a diversion as the slaves began burning down major residential homes and buildings. Desperate to put out the fires, all who could rushed to the ocean to obtain water to put out them out. There, they were yanked in to the sea where the mermaids then began to drown them. The Phantoms then took to land to help the freed eliminate any man in power.

Come morning, there was no sign of the mermaids, nor a dead body to be found. With most of the city burnt to ashes, and the gold mines mysteriously dry, no longer was the city sought after. The freed slaves, now the prevailing majority, were able to rebuild the city as their own along with the few survivors. The mermaids left behind gold and other riches for those who helped them, and said they'd be there if they ever needed help again. After that, the mermaids seemingly vanished and slowly history became nothing more than 'stories' as people started to doubt what they saw.

Some say you can still venture to Lerpettan Cove or "Cove of the Forgotten", and hear the Sirens sing. Though, be warned, for if you venture too close, they will feel compelled to drown you in fear that you are here to take them away."

* * *

 **A/N:** _So, this is an idea I have had for a while. With 3 other fics started, I wasn't going to write it, however against my better judgement I did so anyway. Essentially it's going to be a Tucker/Danny 'friendship' fic, however, there will be some insinuation towards romantic interest. It can be left to the viewers interpretation._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This chapter is quite long, I apologize. As you read through, a foreign language will pop up. Don't bother putting this in to google translate, it's a fake language I created for this story. The translations or numbered below._

 _The terrain is a bit odd, I know. However, if you do not view this world as 'earth' I think that will make things easier haha._

 _Also, please excuse the large numbers, they were not formatted that way, however does not support the way I had it formatted for AO3._

* * *

The school bell chimed loudly as kids of all ages began exiting the building, laughter and shouting filling the air. The older kids making their way out slower than the rest began talking about what they had planned for the rest of the day.

"But how cool would it be if mermaids actually existed though? I mean those stories make it sound like it's totally possible." Someone said while walking out of the building.

"Don't tell me you actually believe in mermaids Kwan." Dash scoffed.

"Well, not really? I'm just saying!" Kwan defended.

"What's wrong with believing in mermaids? It seems like a good portion of the town does." Sam said with a scoff as she passed the boys.

Dash rolled his eyes. "No one asked you, Manson."

"Half the town is crazy anyway, so I don't think that's saying much." Kwan butted in.

"Okay, okay! Just let it go." Tucker waved his hand dismissively while trying to pull Sam away.

"Let go, Tucker!" Sam scolded while attempting to yank out of the boy's grip.

"Looks like Manson is very defensive about mermaids." Dash mocked.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sam, let's just go." Tucker encouraged.

"Hey, you know what? Why don't we go see these so called mermaids? They're in Lerpettan cove, right? Why don't we go there tonight?" Dash suggested.

"Wait, really?" Kwan asked excitedly which only earned him a glare from the blonde.

"We'll pass, mermaids don't exist, and that area is off limits after dark." Tucker answered nervously while looking at Sam.

"Aww, seems like someone's scared? What, think a mermaid's going to drown you?" Kwan mocked, seeing Tucker's discomfort.

"N-no! I'm just saying we'll get in to trouble!" Tucker defended.

"Hey Foley, sounds like you're a chicken. You just gonna let your girlfriend go with us?" Dash said while glancing over at Sam.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sam said with a glare.

Dash shrugged. "Whatever. We'll leave the babies to go home and play it safe."

"We'll go." Sam quickly jumped in.

"We'll what?" Tucker yelled.

Dash smirked. "Good. We'll meet at the cove around midnight."

"Okay, but what does this gain any of us?" Tucker questioned frantically.

Dash and Kwan looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the two. "Well, first of all, it'll prove you aren't a wuss. Second of all, if there are any signs of mermaids you win. If there isn't, well, be prepared for the whole school to know you believe in fairy tales." Dash said with a smirk.

Tucker cringed.

Sam scowled. "Fine. We'll meet at midnight." She said before whipping around and pulling Tucker away.

When they were out of earshot Tucker pulled away from her grip and glared. "What are you thinking?" He scolded.

"What? Just don't get caught. We're just at the cove; it's no big deal. And so what if the whole school knows we believe in fairy tales? A lot of people do." She said.

"Yeah, but you've heard about the drownings! And what if I fall in? I can't swim Sam! I can't swim!" He yelled.

"Look you'll be fine, just… don't get near the water okay? We'll be there a couple minutes, nothing will probably happen, and then we leave. Anyway, those drownings were just rumors, bodies were never found to confirm it." Sam tried to reassure.

"Great so we're walking in to social suicide too." Tucker grimaced.

"Look-" Sam dropped her voice. "-we'll scare them, okay? Pretend to get yanked under, maybe stage someone to sing, make them question themselves. What can they do? Tell people they heard mermaids?"

"I don't think this is a good idea Sam." Tucker said, defeated.

"Just go along, alright? It'll be fine." Sam said with a smile.

"Fine." Tucker finally said, giving in.

"Thanks Tuck." Sam said while slapping him on the back.

* * *

Tucker quietly lit the lamp in his room. The light cast shadows around his room, making the small area seem ominous and creepy. He frowned, got out of bed, and looked out his window. He could not see the time on the bell tower, but he knew it was close to midnight. He slipped on his boots, threw on a jacket, and blew out the lamp before taking it with him. He was used to sneaking out, he had done it before, but he couldn't shake the unease that came with this particular situation. He knew he should trust his instinct and not go, but he knew Sam would also never let him live it down. He sighed and quietly made it out of his room and crept down the stairs. He knew which ones squeaked and he carefully made sure he did not step in specific areas. Their house was small, so any noise could potentially alert his parents, and that was the last thing he needed. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and over to the front door. He slowly unlocked it, making sure to only open it enough for him to slip out, and quietly closing it behind him. He let out a sigh of relief as he relit his lamp and looked around at the empty streets. Lights were off in most of the houses and the moon illuminated the dirt roads as he walked. A handful of horses watched him as he passed, curious as to why someone was out at this time of night. Honestly, he was wondering the same thing himself. He strayed from the path and made his way over to the stretch forest that separated the town from the sea.

"I didn't expect you to come." A voice came from the trees.

Tucker's hand flew over his mouth to muffle the startled scream that threatened to tear from it. "Sam!" He scolded, once he was able to calm himself enough to look over at the girl, who was shamelessly laughing at the display.

"Wow, you're jumpy tonight." She teased.

"God, a little more warning next time."

She shrugged and gestured for him to follow.

They both made their way through the thin foliage and on to the small rocky beach. The clear blue water peacefully made contact with the soft sand and the wind blew gently as they made their way over to the small cave that resided in the cove. Large rocks circled the area while the ocean filled the center of the cave. It was a nice private swimming spot, if you weren't afraid of deep waters. Most of the areas were so deep it was near impossible to even swim a quarter of the way down. The moon lit the entrance of the cave, making the water glitter; it was truly a beautiful sight.

"Well, well, I didn't actually think you losers would show." Dash said while Sam and Tucker came up along side of them.

Sam scoffed. "Why wouldn't we?"

Kwan held up his lamp and glanced around the area. "No mermaids."

"You almost seem disappointed Kwan." Tucker said while also surveying the area.

"Whatever." Kwan scoffed.

Sam shook her head and put down her lamp on a nearby rock as she made her way towards the water.

"What are you doing?" Dash questioned.

"What does it look like?" She sneered as she found a shallow area and put her feet in to the water. "If mermaids don't exist, then what's the problem? We're here, might as well enjoy it. Unless… you're scared?"

Dash scowled and placed his lamp down as well and made his way over to the water.

"Uh, Dash, is that really a good idea? I mean there is probably other things in the water." Kwan discouraged.

Tucker glanced over at Kwan who was also looking at him nervously. "What? I'm not getting in, there are probably fish in there and that's gross." Tucker lied. No one could know that he was absolutely terrified of water.

Dash took off his shoes and got in to the water alongside Sam who was carelessly splashing about. They were all silent for an extended period of time before a faint voice broke the silence.

"Did you hear that?" Kwan questioned, startled.

"Hear what?" Dash asked, unamused by whatever trick Kwan was pulling.

"It sounded like singing!" Kwan said while picking up his lamp.

"Funny Kwan." Dash responded sarcastically.

"No, dude, be quiet."

Everyone remained silent for a moment, and nothing happened, and Dash opened his mouth to scold Kwan, but was cut off by the sound of singing. "What the Hell?"

"Well, they did say you could hear the Sirens singing." Sam whispered.

"No, no. Mermaids don't exist!" Dash snapped.

Sam shrugged. "So you say."

Tucker frowned and glanced to where the voice was coming from trying to place a face to the voice. He knew Sam had set someone up, though he couldn't imagine who. They really didn't have that many friends, especially none who would willingly venture out at midnight to play a prank.

The singing died away and Kwan and Dash looked skeptically at each other. Before anyone could say anything, Sam let out a scream before she was yanked in to the water.

Dash quickly pulled away, startled.

"Something has me!" Sam cried as she thrashed in attempt to get away.

"Holy shit!" Kwan quickly backed away from the water while Dash stood there frozen in fear.

"Dash, get out of there!" Kwan yelled while trying to grab Dash out of the water.

Tucker ran over to Sam and reached for her hand. "Sam, grab a hold!"

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Dash cried, as he snapped back in to it and desperately tried to get out of the water.

Before he could make it to the rocks, Sam and Tucker started laughing.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you two!" Sam said while pulling herself out of the water.

"What-?" Kwan began questioning.

Laughter then came from their lefts as Valerie emerged from behind some rocks farther back in the cave. "Wow, you guys are really gullible. I've never seen boys so afraid of 'mermaids'." She mocked.

"Valerie!" Dash yelled, furious.

"Who's the wuss now?" Tucker said, seeing their embarrassment.

"You set us up!" Kwan accused.

"Duh. So you can go ahead and tell the school we believe in fairy tales, but then we can tell them you were afraid of non-existent mermaids." Sam sneered.

Dash turned to Valerie and gave her a pleading look.

"Don't look at me. You guys have been ignoring me since my father became a guard. I personally think you deserve it." She scowled.

Dash's face flushed with anger. "You guys will pay for this!" He threatened. Though they all knew it was an empty threat.

"Come on Dash, let's just go." Kwan encouraged.

Valerie joined Sam in the water; seeing that they were there already, and the sight was beautiful, she figured she might as well enjoy it.

Dash began to get out of the water when something brushed his leg. "What the Hell! Knock it off losers! Jokes over!" He yelled.

The three of them gave him a curious look,

"We're not doing anything, Dash. It was probably just a fish." Tucker said.

Dash glared at them disbelievingly, but decided not to further the argument. However, before he could make his way out, something wrapped around his ankle. "The Hell?" He said, while attempting to shake it off.

"Come on Dash, seriously." Kwan huffed.

"No seriously I-" Dash was cut off as he was forcefully yanked in to the deeper parts of the water.

"Dash!" Kwan exclaimed.

The other three looked amongst each other silently attempting to figure out if something had legitimately happened, or if Dash was trying to get them back. Seconds crept on and still, nothing.

Sam made her way over to where Dash had been, not believing the situation. "Dash!" She scolded.

Still nothing.

"Holy shit guys, seriously!" Kwan snapped.

" _Vahát eesh eet yeö draám el, kaheefd el meena? Taha mápeek reeda, taha marmáeed kehia?_ 1" A feminine voice sang from somewhere in the distance with an eerie tone that was both alluring and frightening.

Tucker looked over at Sam and Valerie for an explanation, only to find them both just as horrified.

"Sam?" Tucker questioned, but before she could answer she let out a startled scream as she, too, was yanked under the water.

"Sam!" Valerie and Tucker shouted in unison.

"W-hat the Hell is going on?" Kwan stammered.

Valerie let out a terrified scream as something grabbed her ankle. However, it appeared to let go, as she struggled to get out of the water as quickly as possible.

"Sam! Dash!" Tucker called out, unsure of what to do. Do they get help? What would the point be, they were going to drown!

" _Aha veeff pe devn aha veeff drevn drevn, daagar devn… taha meeffsh preend shfev een á reehiarbad pahesht tevn._ 2" The voice grew louder, as if it was coming closer. Still alluring, but more frightening than before.

"That's it, I'm getting out of here!" Kwan yelled as he stumbled over some rocks.

"Wait! We need to help them!" Tucker said while reaching out towards Kwan.

Kwan simply shoved him away and continued to run out of the cave. Unfortunately, Tucker lost his footing and fell directly in to the water.

"Tucker!" Valerie cried as she watched him hit the water with an inelegant splash.

Tucker thrashed about as he attempted to keep his head above the water.

Valerie was just about to jump in after him when he was yanked under.

She swore as she frantically tried to process what was happening.

" _Aha veeff pe devn aha veeff drevn drevn, daagar devn… taha reehiar veefd veeff tákea yeör enfy kaheefd._ 3"

"Who's there?" She screamed to the voice that still sung.

There was a long moment of silence before there was a loud splash. She whipped around to find both Dash and Sam resurfacing.

Dash desperately grabbed for the rocks to support himself while gasping for breath. Sam did the same, but pulled herself out of the water entirely.

"Sam! Dash!" Valerie blurted out, relieved, while running to their aid.

Sam coughed several times before turning to Valerie. "Where's Tucker?" She managed to gasp out.

Valerie shook her head anxiously. "I don't know, he was pulled under and he hasn't come back up!"

Sam swore as she looked back to the water to find it growing still.

* * *

Tucker felt the grip on him loosen a while ago, but he no longer had the energy to attempt to swim. He felt weightless as his lungs burned like fire, needing air.

"Tahay ára el taham!4"

A voice? Impossible. He as underwater, wasn't he?

There was a strange clicking sound as his head began to spin. He considered attempting to make it to the surface one last time, but it was if something was still pulling him under.

"Kán tahay net shveem?5"

More voices! They had to be voices! But who's? How? Was it English and he was just too far-gone to understand? Or was it another language? His whole body screamed for air as his lung burned, and his chest tightened painfully. He could feel himself beginning to lose consciousness and he knew he was near his break point. So this was it. This was how he died; by the very thing he feared the most. Panic flooded him as he opened his eyes to find everything cloudy and a strange shape moving in front of him.

Finally it became too much, he hit his break point, and he drew in an involuntary breath.

"Ahafg taham!6" A voice cried and Tucker felt something wrap around him.

Nothingness overcame him and his whole world went black.

* * *

Sam resurfaced for the fifth time with an exasperated gasp. "I can't find him! It's like he's not even here anymore!" She cried.

Dash had long since gone to get help while Sam, stupidly, got back in to the water to find her friend.

"Do you think the tide pulled him out to the sea?" Valerie questioned, growing more and more alarmed. "Or maybe he swam out?"

"He can't swim!" Sam yelled, frustrated. This was exactly what he had feared.

Valerie bit her lip. This was bad, really bad.

The light from lamps started to come in to view, indicating their parents, along with other concerned civilians, were alerted.

Sam went back under the water one more time even though, by now, it would be too late even if she did find him.

Valerie watched as the girl came out of the water, just as the adults made their way over to where they were located.

"Sam…" Valerie said while trying to coax her back to the rocks.

"Where is he? Where's my son?" Mrs. Foley's voice called out.

Valerie's frown deepened and Sam shook her head.

Horror quickly replaced concern on her face and her husband had to restrain her from jumping in to the water herself. "Tucker! Tucker!" She cried, hysterically.

"Search the cove and area surrounding it. There is a chance he could have made it to shore." Damon Gray ordered the group and, without hesitating, everyone began to split up.

Pamela rushed over to Sam and began dragging her away from the water.

"Mom!" Sam protested, trying to break away.

"What were you kids thinking?" She screamed.

Sam flinched at her mother's hysterical tone.

"I… I'm sorry…" Sam whispered.

"Sorry means nothing if your friend is dead, Samantha! It would mean nothing if you, or anyone else, ended up dead!"

She was right. Sorry would mean nothing to the Foley's if they did not find Tucker alive.

"Please, let me help them!" Sam begged, not wanting to return home without finding out what happened. This was all her fault in the first place.

"Absolutely not! They have plenty of help and I don't want to lose you." Her mother responded while dragging her out of the cave.

"Mom, please!" Sam continued to beg, tears escaping her eyes.

Her mother hesitated for a moment and seemed to consider it before shaking her head. "No. We're going home."

With that Sam began crying.

* * *

Tucker coughed violently as his eyes fluttered open. He felt like his lungs were still on fire and his chest still tight, but now he could breath, even if only a little bit. He continued to cough, feeling like his ribs would break, as he tried to expel the water that was still in his lungs. There was a flash of white in his vision and voices were speaking around him, though he could not tell what they were saying. White once again met his blurred vision and he realized it was hair. Through his fit of violent coughing he tried to make out the figure in front of him, but with little luck. Without warning, lips met his and he felt as if they were sucking something out of him. And then, in a matter of seconds, he was coughing and throwing-up the rest of the water and gasping for breath. He turned to face who had pulled him out of the water, though it was dark, and hard to see. He was able to make out white hair, tanned skin, and…

Before he could study them further, a hand covered his eyes.

Tucker gasped and attempted to pull away, only to be sent in to another coughing fit.

"What is your name?" A voice asked.

English. That was English.

"T-Tucker." He gasped out.

"Tökkear. You're safe." A boy's voice assured.

That accent. What was it? Nothing like anything he's ever heard around their town.

"Va naad te pe.7" A woman's voice spoke up.

"When you leave, follow the stream downward, it will lead you out." The boy informed.

With that, the hand left his eyes. Tucker caught sight of a boy with tan skin, white hair, and green eyes. And when he says green, everything was green - the pupils, irises, and scleras. Before Tucker could even begin to question it, the boy flung himself backwards, and in to the water. Black that glittered in the moon danced in his vision as he did so and Tucker was left awestruck. Was that a… fin? There was no way! There was no way that was a mermaid! He had to be delusional from the ordeal and he was obviously just seeing things. He blinked several times and contemplated attempting to move, but his body felt very heavy. He took a deep breath and suppressed the need to cough again before laying back down. His eyes were heavy as he closed them and quickly slipped back in to unconsciousness.

* * *

Light was what awoke him. He blinked open his eyes and found himself alone. He looked around and found himself alone in a forest like area, which was far from what he was expecting. Shouldn't he be home? Where was he? He began to panic before the previous events came back to him. He took a deep breath and stared at the water beside him. The water that created a spring like area probably came from Keeshar falls, then the stream probably emptied in to the ocean. It was the only thing that seemed to make sense, though Tucker had never been aware of this area before. Then again, most people did not wander into the forests, and when they did, it was not very far.

How far in was he? How long has he been here? How long did it take for him to get here? Who brought him? There were so many questions that were left unanswered. Did he see mermaids? Or was he hallucinating? Tucker shook his head and slowly got to his feet. It was around dawn and God only knows everyone probably thought he was dead. He cringed at the thought and swore under his breath.

Tucker brushed himself off and looked towards the stream. He vaguely remembered someone telling him to follow the stream, that it would lead him out, though he was not sure if that was a dream or not. He figured it was his best option anyway, and began to follow the stream downward.

Concealed by the tall foliage, he did not see the child watching him leave.

* * *

1 _What is it you dream of, child of mine? The magic ride, the mermaid cove?_

2 _He will go down he will drown drown, deeper down… the mills grind slow in a riverbed ghost town_

3 _He will go down he will drown drown, deeper down… the river wild will take your only child_

4 They are one of them!

5 Can they not swim?

6 Help them!

7 We need to go

* * *

 **A/N:** _Why yes, the lyrics are from Ghost River by Nightwish_


End file.
